BattleGrounds
by Hakaru-San
Summary: Hakaru is a normal boy but when he plays a game what will happen? R&R "Plz"
1. Reload

Disclaimer: I don't own RO something like that...

Chapter 1: Reload

"Hakaru wake up!" yelled his mom from downstairs. Hakaru was late for school everyday and today was no different.

"I'll be there soon mom!" yelled Hakaru back. He had just sent an email to his friends Kiojin, Akaine, and Koshi. Hakaru was in 9th grade 14 years old and just didn't care about much. He moved here a year ago after his dad had left his mom and him all alone and like last year he thought this year was no different. Kiojin had been his friend since 8th grade and his other friend Akaine had just became Kiojin's girlfriend.

"Okay mom I'm here!"said Hakaru

" Oh thank goodness. I am going to be working late tonight so don't stay up to late." She told him. Hakaru's mother worked for the famous company called Sony. She was in design and Hokaru got a lot of computer software from her.

" Okay Mom!" Hakaru said. While walking to school. Koshi and Kiojin had met him at the street and started talking.

" Hey Hakaru how's it going." Asked Koshi

" Pretty good, bored as usual, how bout you Kiojin?" asked Hakaru eagerly.

" You said you were bored right? Well Koshi and I have just found the perfect game that all the schools been playing!" Kiojin told him.

" And…what game is this?" asked Hakaru reluctantly.

" It is called RO. Which stands for Ragnarok Online." Kiojin said.

" Yeah it is so awesome!" said Koshi

" Fine I'll try it out, just call me later and walk me through the installation procedure." He told them while entering his homeroom class. He saw Akaine who was the most beautiful girl in the 9th grade. Kiojin was the luckiest guy for dating such a girl with this beauty.

" Hey you guys." Said Akaine. The teacher had just come in and announced something important.

" Hello children, we have a new student in our class and her name is Seika." Told Mr. Hayek.

" Now who is going to be her friend? Ahh… sit next to um… Hakaru." Seika was as beautiful as Akaine.

"Hi.." said Hakaru.

"Hello" said Seika. After school Kiojin, Hakaru, Koshi, and their new friend Seika were staying in the classroom talking.

" Okay guys today is Hakaru's first day on RO!" said Kiojin.

" Whoo hoooo." Said Akaine and Koshi. " Do you play Seika?"

" Why actually I do. I am priestess on RO!" said Seika.

" I am a Wizard." Said Akaine

" Well Koshi and I are Assassin and Crusader!" said Kiojin. They went to the fork in the road to go to their houses. After the other 3 had gone to their houses Seika and Hakaru walked home alone.

" So where you move from." Asked Hakaru.

" Ah Tokyo…but now I am here heh." Said Seika. " Okay when you log on the others told me to meet you at Payon. You'll start there when you open up the game so we'll be there. I like you your not like other boys ."

" Eh .heh. I'll see you there I guess." Said Hakaru. When Hakaru got home he saw a note saying dinner in the oven and other notes. Hakaru started up the Ro program and picked a hairstyle it was a purple long hairstyle. It wasn't one over the eye it was more like the other one. Hakaru logged on and had killed a few fabres in the Fabre Forest. He had warped to Payon to see everyone else.

" Ah… Hakaru you're here." Said the 4 of them. Kiojin was a Crusader with a bandana on his forehead and had elf like ears. Seika was a priestess and she had an angel wing on and also a romantic leaf in her mouth. Koshi had a blinker on because he said his character likes the blindness. Lastly Akaine wore a wizard hat and other useful things.

" Well since your job level 10 what job are you going to be?" asked Seika.

" Hmm I have been checking around and I have decided to be um.. Maybe a swordsman? Then a Knight?" Said Hakaru. " Well then take this." They all handed him something. Kiojin handed him a Hurricane Broad Sword and a Kaiser Tsurgi. Koshi gave him a mocking muffler. Seika had given him armor shoes and a shield. Lastly Akaine gave him a Sakkat.

" Thank you guys." Said Hakaru. He wore the Sakkat and caught up with them. They had all started walking toward Prontera. " Damn I look like some new ass bitch."


	2. The Golem

Chapter 2: The Golem

As Hakaru, Koshi, Seika, and Akaine were walking away from the city of Izulde after Hakaru's job change they had to past the sograt desert. Hakaru was finally an Swordsman and he was very fast.

" Is it just me or do I see a water fountain a few feet from me." Asked Hakaru. He knew it was a game but it had just stimulated his mind to thinking it is very hot.

" Nope, it is just a mirage." Said Koshi. When they had gotten halfway through the desert, they had stopped and took a break.

" Man, this game is amazing it is so real." Said Hakaru.

" Well It is your first time here isn't it J?" asked Seika

" Yup, it is." Said Hakaru. He was leveling up and having fun with his friends but suddenly he sees a young kid. The group had to catch up to Hakaru to see what it was. The kid was unusual holding a manuscript around his neck.

_"Let this bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor!!!!." _He had said. He had taken out his script and started repeating those words. When this happened a ring of fire had surrounded them and was about to hit Seika. Hakaru moved swiftly moving her out of the fire-wall that held his friends.

" Thanks but, how are we going to get them out?" asked Seika

" Help! Help!" yelled Kiojin. The kid had kept saying this and from underneath the sand had erupted a Fire Golem. The golem had been summoned and Hakaru and Seika were as still. There blood was cold and they couldn't move.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let this bodies hit the floor!" said the kid._ The golem had started jumping around and was looking for his enemy. The golem was about to hit Akaine and was going to hit straight on.

" Watch out." Said Hakaru.

" Helllllppppp.!" Said Akaine. Just then out of nowhere Kiojin had saved her. He had kissed her softly on her lips and got up and talked to the golem.

" No one messes with my girl." Kiojin yelled at the golem. He had lunged forward to hit the golem.

" Now you see me." Said Kiojin while he was right in the golems face. " And, now you don't." He had disappeared behind the golem and then jumped upon his head. He stuck his sword right through his head.

" Grand Cross!!!!" Kiojin yelled. The holy power had destroyed the barriers of the firewall and killed the golem easily. Hakaru had just regained is ability to walk.

" Damn it Screw this!" He had gotten up and picked up his Novice knife and with excessive aim he had killed the white haired kid. The knife had gone straight through his head. He was dead instantly. "The only thing is weird that is why couldn't you do that before." Said Koshi

" Who knows."? Hakaru said. " Well I'll see you guys online tomorrow my mom told me to do some chores."

" Alright bye." They said. Hakaru had gotten up from his computer. He did the dishes ate dinner and went to sleep.


End file.
